


Adámas

by LadyRavenEye



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pink Diamond Theory, Poetry, greek tragedy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenEye/pseuds/LadyRavenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink Diamond has been chipped.<br/>There is a way to save her.<br/>She must be recut.</p><p>(Written in the style of a Greek tragedy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adámas

Pink Diamond ................................................ A powerful Gem monarch

The Chorus ................................................... The members of her court

Blue Diamond ........................... Concerned with the spirituality of Gems

Yellow Diamond .................... Concerned with the productivity of Gems

White Diamond .......................... Concerned with the traditions of Gems

Pearl ........................................................................................... A pearl

 

PINK DIAMOND

The battle’s won. Which one, I cannot say.  
They blur together. A species, a planet, a system,  
Ours now. Ours forever.  
Dead now. Dead forever.  
What is death, to a Diamond--what is life?  
I only know I did not care until mine came to risk.

_She reveals her Gem. It is chipped._

The battle’s won, but I have lost.

CHORUS

Oh! Mighty Diamond matriarch!  
We have failed you, we have failed!  
Your Gem, your precious Gem!

PINK DIAMOND

Hush now, it was not you.  
It was--a species, a planet, a system,  
An endless rotation of war,  
My own inflated sense of immortality.

CHORUS

Diamonds do not crack! Diamonds do not fail!  
It was us, oh mighty Diamond matriarch,  
It must have been. Crush us, crush us,  
so that you might live.

PINK DIAMOND

In truth, I would. I would crush a thousand Gems,  
if it could heal my own. But nothing, in our time  
as conquerors of space, has been found  
as can heal us. I should have realized  
what that meant, many eons ago.  
We are not meant to be healed.

CHORUS

There must be something, something!

PINK DIAMOND

I will die.

CHORUS

Not you, Diamond who has vanquished,  
A hundred systems, a thousand planets,  
a million lesser species!  
Not you, Gem who has maintained,  
a military order, the greatest in the stars!  
Not you, monarch, mistress, magnate!  
A Diamond cannot die! A Diamond cannot crack!

PINK DIAMOND

There is a way.

CHORUS

Tell us! Tell us!

PINK DIAMOND

It is not without risk.

CHORUS

Tell us! Tell us!

PINK DIAMOND

First, I must confer. With my sisters,  
With my rivals.

_Enter Blue, Yellow, and White Diamond._

CHORUS

Here they come, oh mighty Diamond matriarchs,  
Tallest, strongest, wisest, best.  
Infallible, ineffable, beautiful and terrible.

BLUE DIAMOND

We heard a wretched rumor.

YELLOW DIAMOND

But surely it is false.

BLUE DIAMOND

A Diamond would not desecrate.

YELLOW DIAMOND

A Diamond would not disappoint.

WHITE DIAMOND

Diamonds, sisters, rivals, rulers.  
You need only look at her to know that it is true.

PINK DIAMOND

My gem, my precious gem.

CHORUS

Her gem! Her precious gem!

_Pink shows the other Diamonds her gem._

YELLOW DIAMOND

Impossible!

BLUE DIAMOND

Abominable!

YELLOW DIAMOND

A travesty!

BLUE DIAMOND

A sacrilege!

WHITE DIAMOND

Enough. Have dignity. You are Diamond.

BLUE AND YELLOW DIAMOND

We are Diamond.

PINK DIAMOND

Sister, mistress, rival, ruler.  
There is a way.

CHORUS

Tell us! Tell us!

PINK DIAMOND

I must be recut.

_All Gems react with revulsion._

WHITE DIAMOND

Quiet! Are you not Gems!

YELLOW AND BLUE DIAMOND

Sister, this is blasphemy!

WHITE DIAMOND

And we will not allow it.

PINK DIAMOND

Then you would see me die.

YELLOW, BLUE, AND WHITE DIAMOND

Better dead than recut.  
Better dead than not Diamond.

_Exeunt Diamonds._

CHORUS

Woe, woe, woe to us and to our kind!  
Four becomes three. What of her court?  
What of her Gems? Her soldiers? Us?  
Who will be our monarch, mistress, magnate?

_From the chorus, a pearl speaks._

PEARL

We could help her.

CHORUS

Who dares speak out with her own voice?

_The pearl does not answer._

_Pink Diamond returns._

PINK DIAMOND

Good and faithful gems, hear me now.  
My sisters will not aid me in the path I seek.  
Listen, as I confess to weakness:  
I do not wish to die.

CHORUS

Never, you are never weak.  
Fear of death is noble, fear of death is wise.  
And if a Diamond feels it, than so it seems can I.

PINK DIAMOND

A paradox indeed! Faithful Gems, good Gems,  
What I ask you now will all but guarantee your death.  
Are you prepared for that?

CHORUS

Yes!

PINK DIAMOND

You will help me with recutting?

CHORUS

Yes, although it frightens us, we shall aid in the recutting.  
Anything for you, My Diamond. Anything for you.

PINK DIAMOND

For your blasphemy, though it be at my behest,  
You surely will be crushed. Are you prepared?

CHORUS

Anything for you, My Diamond! Anything for you!

PINK DIAMOND

Of your deaths, I absolve myself, while I still can.  
While still I’m Diamond. Good Gems, faithful Gems,  
Assemble, like so, around my form.

_Pink Diamond instructs the chorus to encircle her, until she is hidden from sight._

PINK DIAMOND

Strike me, strike me, strike me now!  
Before my courage fails!

CHORUS

Strike her, strike her, strike her now!  
Strike her, strike her, strike her now!  
Strike her, strike her, strike her now!

_Pink Diamond screams. The Chorus gasps._

_They draw away. Rose Quartz emerges._

ROSE QUARTZ

Hello.

CHORUS

Her gem, her precious gem--mangled.  
Recut. What have we done.  
Who are you, pink Gem, not Diamond?

ROSE QUARTZ

I do not know.

CHORUS

She looks a quartz!

ROSE QUARTZ

A quartz, you say?

CHORUS

A mighty quartz, a lowly quartz.

PEARL

A beauty.

_The Chorus draws away from the pearl._

ROSE QUARTZ

Do you know who I am, little pearl, lovely pearl?

PEARL

You are one of four, and yet alone.  
Pink and precious. Brilliant, brazen, blazing.  
Our mighty Diamond matriarch.

ROSE QUARTZ

No. No, I do not think so.  
Her memories, I have those.  
But herself? I am not that. I am not her.  
I am not Diamond.

CHORUS

Stop, stop! The both of you!  
This is not the way of Gems!

ROSE QUARTZ

The way of Gems is dying, and soon it will be gone.  
If we do not remake ourselves, then we will not move on.

CHORUS

Blasphemy! Blasphemy! What have we done!

_The Chorus is whipped into a frenzy. They advance on Rose Quartz. Pearl jumps in front of her. She is poofed, and her gem is cracked. The Chorus scatters when Rose shows her anger._

ROSE QUARTZ

Little pearl, lovely pearl, what have they done?  
I am sorry, I am sorry, what have I done?

_Rose Quartz holds Pearl’s gem. She begins to cry. Her tears fall onto the pearl, which fills with light. Pearl reforms._

ROSE QUARTZ

My Pearl! You are alive, uncracked! But how?

PEARL

In my gem, I felt a patter  
Like a dance, like a song.  
It filled me, oh, it filled me, to the brim  
And I knew that I was whole.  
But even if I weren’t, I knew--

ROSE QUARTZ

You knew?

PEARL

I knew I must come back to you.

ROSE QUARTZ

They called me quartz.

PEARL

You called me Pearl.

ROSE QUARTZ

This is not the way of Gems.

PEARL

No. This is not the way of Gems.  
But I am not a Gem.

ROSE QUARTZ

As I am not a Diamond.

_They embrace._

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Please imagine, for your pleasure: Rose and Pearl watching this play from the audience. 
> 
> Pearl: That's not how it happened /at all/  
> Rose: *incoherent weeping*
> 
> Many thanks to [CompletelyDifferent,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/completelydifferent) my beta, muse, and writing partner. This will be part of a series of different possibilities that link Rose Quartz to Pink Diamond which we plan on co-authoring. [She also wrote a meta on this theory!](http://elexuscal.tumblr.com/post/140031854196/gem-cutting-the-missing-piece-to-the-pink-diamond)


End file.
